Middle of Nowhere
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. This is my second vampire fic, and is an AU. Summary inside chapter 1.


I first got the idea for this story about almost a year ago. I asked a fellow authoress if she could write a fic based on the general idea I gave her. But as time went on, I started to forget this idea. In desperation to keep this idea alive, I'm writing this fic. The initial idea of this fic was for Yugi and Yami to be marooned on an uncharted island that nobody knew existed. But I fine tuned the idea a little. The initial idea is still one of the two focal points of this fic. As I mentioned in the story summary, the second focal point is that this is a vampire fic. But I can assure you that this vampire fic will be none like you've read so far. Oh, and I will be using Yami's real name in this fic as well.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
_Italic words _is Atemu mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: The Unknown Island  
  
Things have calmed down a lot since Battle City ended. Marik had gone back to Egypt with Ishizu and Odion. Life was for the most part back to normal. During a trip to the museum the day after the Battle City Tournament was over, Atemu's memories were restored. He now had his own body, but he still did reside in the Millennium puzzle from time to time. Yugi couldn't have been happier about Atemu's decision to stay.  
  
"What made you decide to stay? You could've returned to your home," Yugi said.  
  
"I would've felt incomplete if I did Yugi. The bond that we have between us is very strong," Atemu said.  
  
They were currently in Yugi's bedroom. But things were also looking up for two other virtual look-alikes. Ryou and Bakura also developed a steady friendship that grew more each day. During the duel between Bakura and Atemu, Bakura stepping in front of Ryou to take the full brunt of Slifer's attack was quite shocking to everyone who witnessed it. Ryou and Bakura were in Ryou's bedroom. Like Atemu, Bakrua got his own body but still resided in the ring every now and then.  
  
"What's troubling you Ryou?" Bakura asked before sitting down next to Ryou.  
  
"It's still hard to grasp that we're friends now, and that you became friends with everyone else," Ryou responded.  
  
Bakura sighed upon hearing that. He still blamed himself for all the foolishness that he created. Saving Ryou from Slifer's attack was the turning point for Bakura. He realized that he cared a great deal about Ryou and would do everything he could to protect Ryou. It was funny though, considering that Bakura used to cause Ryou nothing but trouble and torment.  
  
"Until that day, I thought that feelings were for the weak. But seeing you almost about to be killed brought a feeling that I thought I lost all those years ago. I felt the need to protect you from all harm. That's why I took the blow. I now realize that feelings are also what makes a person strong," Bakura said.  
  
Ryou then looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30pm. "We got to get ready or we'll be late," he said before he started packing some things.  
  
Bakura simply vanished back into the Millennium Ring. Meanwhile, Yugi was also getting some things together. After the stress of Battle City, Yugi and his friends felt the need for peace and relaxation for a while. So Seto Kaiba planned a cruise for Yugi and his friends to take. The group of friends had planned to spend two weeks in the beautiful islands of Hawaii.  
  
Seto had really opened up towards other people a lot since Battle City. He found out just how good being open felt. He no longer felt like he was alone in the things he had to face. He was still a tough nut to crack when he needed to be though. Mokuba was happy about his brother's change. Mokuba felt sorry for how his brother gave Yugi and friends the cold shoulder. But now, Kaiba was as open to them as he was to Mokuba.  
  
"I can't believe that I used to be so arrogant," Seto said.  
  
"It's what I've been telling you from the beginning Seto. You can't be so closed up like you were. It only leads to more problems instead of solutions," Mokuba said. "Now let's get ready to have some fun," he added.  
  
Seto smiled at that. After how busy he's been, he really needed to take a break. He had already talked with his managers about the situation. They were very understanding and agreed to run the company for him. Even they knew that he worked too hard. This cruise would do Seto a lot of good.  
  
At around 2:30pm, Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Serenity, Tristan Te'a, Mai, Seto, Mokuba and Duke hat all met at the Domino City Pier. The ship that they would be boarding wouldn't set sail until 3pm, giving them time to buy any extra things that were needed. But things weren't exactly worry free. There was a big concern on everyone's minds.  
  
A super strong typhoon was on the horizon of the sailing path. So far, the strong storm was tracking towards the northwest. The cruise ship would be going southeast. So it seemed like the ship would steer clear of the dangerous storm. But the ship had meteorological equipment on board. That way, the captain could plot the best course for arriving in Hawaii if the storm happened to change direction.  
  
At 2:50, a voice over the pier intercom spoke. "Attention! The trip to Hawaii will set sail in ten minutes. Please board now."  
  
"Well, that's us," Yugi said.  
  
"Yes it is," Bakura said before he and the others started to board.  
  
It wook seven minutes for all the passengers to board the ship. When everyone who was bound for Hawaii got aboard, the captain went over the rules. Explaining the rules took the last three minutes. Then the captain went into the engine room. A few moments later, the ship began to move. The passengers were now on their way to Hawaii.  
  
Two hours into the ride, everything was calm. The seas were running at about 1-2 feet, but it wasn't anything to be highly attended to. Some of the passengers on the cruise ship were swimming in the pool. Among them were Mai, Serenity, Te'a, Tristan and Mokuba.  
  
"Come on in you guys. The water is fine," Mokuba said.  
  
"Later Mokuba," Seto said.  
  
"We won't arrive in Hawaii for about another day anyway," Ryou added.  
  
The swim had to be called off half an hour later. Thunderclouds had built up and started pouring down rain as well as lightning. Everyone went below deck in wait for the storm to pass. The storm finally did pass an hour later, but with a heavy price. A couple of lightning bolts had struck close to where the ship's meteorological equipment was, totally short-circuiting it. The ship now had no way of telling the direction of the typhoon.  
  
"I'm glad that storm finally passed," Yugi said.  
  
"You said it," Joey agreed.  
  
But the storm that passed was nothing compared to the storm that was heading their way. Because the meteorological equipment had been shorted out by the thunderstorm, the captain lost his only way of knowing the typhoon's projected path. The typhoon was now on a collision course with the cruise ship. Meanwhile, Joey, Tristan, Seto and Duke were playing shuffleboard. After a few of the crewmembers showed them how to play, they decided to give the game a shot. It was a close game to the end, but Tristan managed to come out on top.  
  
"Well done man," Duke said.  
  
"I agree. That was a well-played game," Joey added.  
  
"Thanks guys," Tristan said smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Atemu were just watching their friends playing. All they wanted to do was relax for right now. There would be lots of opportunities to have fun later. They laughed when Mokuba dunked Serenity in the pool. Serenity returned the favor by dunking Mokuba back. Then the two engaged in an all out water fight, laughing and splashing all the way.  
  
"Those two belong together," Yugi observed.  
  
"I agree. Mokuba and Serenity embrace whenever they can spend time together. I'm sure that Joey and Seto have realized it too," Atemu said.  
  
An hour later, the sky filled up with dark clouds again. But the result wouldn't be an ordinary thunderstorm this time. The clouds were thick and black, suggesting that the ship was heading into a very strong storm. The people in the pool got out and went below deck. Yugi wanted to watch the storm this time.  
  
"Yugi, it will be better for us to go below deck. I feel that this isn't going to be just a typical thunderstorm," Atemu said. He had no idea how correct he was.  
  
"But I want to watch the storm Atemu. Ever since I got over my fear of thunderstorms, I couldn't keep in my fascination about them," Yugi said.  
  
Atemu reluctantly agreed, but stayed with Yugi. If the storm proved too much, he would drag Yugi below deck if necessary. But there would be no time to drag anyone below deck once the storm struck. Another half hour later, Yugi and Atemu then began feeling very strong winds. The winds ended up blowing them off their feet. Then the rain came down in torrents.  
  
"What is this?" Yugi asked over the intense wind.  
  
"It's just as I feared! The typhoon changed direction, putting it on a collision course with us! We need to try to get below deck! It's our only chance now!" Atemu responded over the roaring wind.  
  
Soon, the waves also started to dramatically increase. They were easily about five feet taller than the ship. Each wave that crashed into the ship was another attempt at pulling Yugi and Atemu overboard. But Atemu had managed to tightly grab onto the engine room's door with one hand. His other arm was securely around Yugi's waist. The waves kept trying to pull Yugi away from Atemu.  
  
"Don't let go of me!" Yugi shouted over the intense winds.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi! I won't let you go!" Atemu shouted back. He held onto the engine room's door for all he was worth.  
  
But the waves were relentless. Half an hour later, the waves won the battle as Atemu felt his grip on the door slip. Then another large wave crashed into the pair, knocking them off their feet and pulling them into the rough waters.  
  
"Hold onto me Yugi! We don't need to get separated!" Atemu shouted.  
  
Yugi gripped his friend tighter, hoping that the waves didn't rip him from Atemu's grasp. But fate decided to give them a tiny bit of a break. One of the lifeboats that were attached to the ship broke off in the waves. Yugi looked up and was just able to see the lifeboat over the huge waves.  
  
"There's a lifeboat about twenty feet from us!" Yugi said.  
  
"Hold on! I'm going to try to swim to it!" Atemu said. He then began swimming through the punishing waves. It took him ten minutes to get to the boat. When he did, he got on with Yugi holding onto him.  
  
Yugi then let go right before Atemu collapsed. Holding onto the door against the waves then having to swim against them really wore Atemu out. Yugi wasn't faring too much better. The waves had really taken a lot out of him too. The pressure of the waves against his body was enormous. Yugi soon collapsed in the boat as well. But since they were unconscious, neither one of them could feel the rough ride they were getting.  
  
Meanwhile, the cruise ship was faring a little better. The ship was made from titanium-reinforced steel. That guaranteed that the ship itself wouldn't be torn to shreds. But everything above deck was at the typhoon's mercy. But Joey and the others were worrying about something much bigger than that. Yugi and Atemu had never made it below deck.  
  
"Do you think that they were swept overboard?" Te'a asked worriedly.  
  
"I hope that they weren't. We'd have no chance of finding them now if they were," Bakrua responded. Even if he still were his old self, he still wouldn't wish this upon anyone.  
  
Everyone could only wait until the ship was out of the storm to do anything. The feeling of helplessness was consuming everyone whole right now. The captain tried to radio for assistance, but the typhoon was interfering with the frequency. Meanwhile, the lifeboat that Yugi and Atemu were in was miles away from the cruise ship. Just one of the large waves pushed the ship hundreds of feet. Yugi and Atemu were in the middle of nowhere with nothing but open ocean around them for miles. But they finally caught a huge break two hours later.  
  
The storm had begun to change direction again. As minutes went by, the wind and rain started to decrease, and the waves began to die down. Forty-five minutes later, the skies were clear again, revealing a starlit night sky. The strong wind became a gentle breeze, and the waves were calm again.  
  
Yugi and Atemu were still unconscious so they didn't know that everything was calm again. They were unconscious the entire night. The next morning, Atemu was the first to regain consciousness. He looked around him but saw nothing but water. Everything that happened then came back to him in a hurry.  
  
'We were swept off the ship when the typhoon hit. But everything looks calm now,' he thought. Then he looked down and saw Yugi still unconscioius. He started shaking Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi wake up," he said.  
  
Yugi slowly regained consciousness. He sat up and waited for his vision to clear. Once it did, he could see Atemu looking right at him.  
  
"Are you all right?" Atemu asked.  
  
"Yeah, but where are we? All I see is water," Yugi responded.  
  
"I don't know where we are. All I can remember is us getting swept off the boat and swimming towards a lifeboat," Atemu said.  
  
They continued drifting with only water in sight. Two hours later, they finally spotted land on the horizon. They were aground another half hour later. They got out of the boat and looked around. But the chance at rescue was very slim because no one else on the planet knew that this island even existed.  
  
"Where are we?" Yugi asked.  
  
"If I knew, then I would tell you," Atemu responded.  
  
Even though it appeared to be a deserted island, it was far from being deserted. Yugi and Atemu would find out just how dangerous they were in. This island was home to an extremely savage tribe who practiced sorcery and cannabalism. But the tribe wasn't the only danger. Dangerous creatures also dwelled upon this island.  
  
In saying just how dangerous this island is, there would be a helpful secret for Yugi. Atemu had kept a big secret from Yugi and the others. Ever since he got his body back, he hid his true form from them. His true form was a being with long fangs and large black bat-like wings. He was a vampire. But he had never revealed this in public. In his time, not even his people knew that he was a vampire. They didn't know that his parents were vampires either.  
  
Like his parents, Atemu kept his true form hidden very well, appearing to look like an ordinary human with Shadow Magic. The superstitions about vampires were mostly false. Vampires could easily survive in sunlight, they could eat garlic, and holy objects didn't affect them at all. But Atemu was the only vampire that a wooden stake was useless against. The gods had made him immortal, but he was still bound by bloodlust.  
  
Even in saying that though, Atemu rarely fed off of humans. The ones he did feed off of were thieves and killers, in other words, the ones who deserved to be punished. But he wiped the criminals' memories of the attack cleam so they wouldn't know what happened. He mostly fed off of animals.  
  
When he got his memories and body back, his vampire form had also returned. Not feeding for 5,000 years took a big toll on him. He knew that animal blood wouldn't help him at all this time so he was forced to kill many people to satisfy his bloodlust. But he left no traces of the people he killed behind, meaning that there was no way of telling of who the killer was. There were a lot of missing people reports on the news, but finding the victims was in heavy vain.  
  
'I have a feeling that I'll have to reveal my secret in order to protect Yugi better,' Atemu thought. He was right in thinking that. "We might as well look around this place," he said.  
  
"Maybe we can find something to eat. I'm hungry," Yugi agreed. If he had looked at Atemu, he would've seen the struggling look in Atemu's eyes.  
  
Atemu knew that he needed blood after not feeding at all yesterday. Because of his long period of time as a vampire before being sealed into the puzzle, he only needed to drink blood once a day. But each day he missed feeding off of something, the bloodlust would become stronger until he satisfied it. It took all his willpower right now not to feed off of Yugi.  
  
'I hope I find something to feed off of soon. Yugi's life may depend on it. I don't want to have to feed off of him,' Atemu thought.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a low menacing growl. It seemed to come from the jungle area that was in front of them. Then, the creature responsible for the growl came springing out of the jungle. It was a terrifying looking creature. This creature had the body of a raptor and the wings and tail of a dragon. The hybrid creature then charged for the duo.  
  
Atemu pushed himself into Yugi, knocking them both out of the way just in time. But the hybrid was just getting started. It then flew into the air. It then dove towards Yugi. This time, the hybrid came pretty fast. Atemu was able to push Yugi out of the way, but the hybrid captured him instead.  
  
"Atemu!" Yugi cried helplessly, as his friend was taken higher and farther away. He soon lost sight of the hybrid.  
  
Atemu had lost sight of Yugi, which was exactly the moment Atemu needed. Now he would show this hybrid the meaning of fear. The hybrid got farther away from Yugi's location, but would soon realize its mistake of taking Atemu. Atemu was surrounded in a black aura. Large bat-like wings unfolded from out of his back. Then his upper canines lengthened until they were both one-foot long. His fingernails then became six-inch razor sharp claws before the aura faded.  
  
Atemu pulled his right hand back and slashed the hybrid's hands with it. The hybrid roared in pain and dropped Atemu. Atemu simply spread his wings and hovered in the air. He then took a battle stance in the air. the hybrid roared in challenge and lunged for Atemu. Atemu simply swiped his clawas across its chest. It roared in pain before falling from the sky.  
  
Atemu then landed next to it. The blood pouring out of the hybrid would be a tasty treat for Atemu. Atemu smirked before plunging his fangs into the injured hybrid. The hybrid was weakened from blood loss, but still alive when Atemu pulled back from the hybrid's chest.  
  
"Next time, don't threaten Yugi or me. I won't hesitate to kill you if you do," Atemu said before flying off in search of Yugi. 'I hope that he hasn't gone off into the island yet,' he thought.  
  
Fortunately, Yugi was still where the lifeboat came ashore. Atemu landed out of Yugi's sight before his fangs and claws shortened and his wings folded into his back again. Then Atemu came walking out. Yugi heard footsteps and looked up. He was amazed and relieved to see Atemu walking towards him.  
  
"Atemu! Oh thank goodness you're all right," Yugi said with major relief.  
  
"Yeah, I managed to get away from that freak of nature," Atemu said. "We should see if we could find a safe place to dwell in. Stay close to me at all times. There's no telling what could be waiting to jump out at us," he added.  
  
Yugi nodded, and he and Atemu started into the island. Half an hour later, they found some grapes and berries growing on vines. Yugi picked his fill of the fruit and ate it. When Yugi offered some to Atemu, Atemu politely denied it. Atemu knew that he would have to reveal his secret to Yugi sooner or later. It would be sooner than he thought.  
  
Atemu felt that he and Yugi were being watched. He stayed on high alert in case he needed to act quickly. His feeling was right because they were being followed. Dark-skinned people with paint across their bodies, and war masks and clothing were following them. These people were armed with spears, bows and arrows, and crossbows. These people were a small portion of the Seren tribe, a vicious group of people who hunted on unsuspecting people. Sorcery was a common practice for these sinister people.  
  
These people had their eyes on Yugi more than they did Atemu. They could somehow feel that Atemu wasn't as ordinary as he looked. And they found out the hard way not to underestimate someone who isn't as ordinary as he/she looks. A few of the people gave a war cry. Yugi and Atemu stopped and looked around.  
  
/Where could that have come from?/  
  
_It sounded like whomever it came from have us surrounded. The cry sounded like it came from every direction_ He then stepped protectively in front of Yugi. _Stay behind me Yugi. Whoever cried out could attack at any time  
_  
/Okay Atemu/  
  
Atemu walked on with Yugi close behind him. The war cries got more frequent and a little louder. Suddenly, Atemu stopped. Then he turned and caught an arrow that was aimed for Yugi's back. Yugi screamed out at the close call.  
  
"It's all right Yugi," Atemu said before bringing the arrow around. He caught a whiff of something. He brought the arrow to his nose and sniffed it. He broke the arrow in two before using his Shadow Powers to burn it.  
  
/What was it?/  
  
_The arrow was dipped in poison. Whoever fired that intends to kill you_  
  
Then, the ones behind the war cries came running out of their hiding places. There were a dozen of them, and they had Yugi and Atemu surrounded. Several of them taunted Yugi and Atemu by poking the spears. One of the Seren people that taunted Atemu with a spear ended up having it taken away and burnt to ashes.  
  
"I'd recommend not trying that again," Atemu said.  
  
Then one of the Seren people tried to take Yugi away. She didn't get very far.  
  
"Mind Crush!" Atemu shouted, his arm straight out at the woman.  
  
The savage woman screamed as she felt the dark energy rip her mind apart. She fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Atemu huffed at her and then stared at the others as if daring them to try something else. Amazingly, what happened to the woman didn't affect the other members of the tribe at all. They were still persistent.  
  
The tallest member of the tribe had begun chanting in a very unfamiliar language. The next thing that Atemu knew is that dark energy chains held him down. He just smirked at the tribe. They were foolish to believe that dark energy chains could hold him. He was the master of Shadows after all.  
  
"You are seriously mistaken if you think that these puny chains can hold me," Atemu said before easily breaking free.  
  
But one of the Seren people had gotten to Yugi. Then to Yugi and Atemu's horror, the person bit into Yugi's leg. Yugi screamed in pain from the hard bite to the leg. Then another of the tribe people bit Yugi in the arm. That was more than enough to send Atemu over the edge with uncontrollable rage. He screamed as a blood red aura surrounded him.  
  
The tribe people whom had bit Yugi let go, but not before their teeth had slashed Yugi's arm and leg. It was then that Yugi would see the aura around Atemu. Atemu's eyes changed first. They went from violet to crimson, the color of blood. Then, he grit his teeth. The tribe and Yugi could see Atemu's upper canines lengthen. At the same time, large black bat-like wings spread from out of his back and his fingernails became sharp claws. The blood red aura still shone around Atemu.  
  
The tribe people were terrified at this point. They had seen that Atemu wasn't ordinaryh, but finding out that he was a vampire was downright frightening. But they didn't even get a chance to flee. For Atemu had quickly killed them before draining them completely dry. Then he turned his sights on Yugi. Yugi could still see the rage in Atemu's crimson eyes.  
  
Atemu growled menacingly low as he slowly approached Yugi. The bloodlust had skyrocketed due to Atemu's explosion of rage. Atemu didn't seem to recognize Yugi in his rage and was about ready to attack his best friend. Yugi tried to get through to Atemu mentally, but a wall of rage prevented Yugi from getting through.  
  
Atemu grolwed again before running at Yugi, lusting for more blood. Yugi sidestepped Atemu with only seconds to spare. Atemu went so fast, that he ran straight into a tree, causing the tree to fall. Yugi didn't take any more chances and ran. Atemu soon recollected himself from running into the tree. He growled upon seeing that Yugi fled. Atemu immediately gave chase. Apparently, the collision with the tree didn't do a thing in helping to calm his rage.  
  
Yugi ran into the jungle, hoping that Atemu would lose his scent in the thick vegetation. Fate was on Yugi's side because that was exactly what seemed to be happening. Atemu couldn't get a proper fix on Yugi's location through all the vegetation. But Yugi forgot one thing, the mental link between him and Atemu.  
  
Atemu smirked and was back on Yugi's trail. Even though he was still in rage, he could use the mental link to track Yugi. He quickly ran through the vegetation. About an hour later, it was the end of the line. Yugi came to a stop at a cliff's edge. He couldn't see the bottom, suggesting that the cliff was miles deep. He turned around to see Atemu come out smirking.  
  
Atemu slowly approached Yugi, smirking all the way. Yugi began backing up, oblivious to where he was. He backed up too much and fell off the edge. Seeing Yugi fall is what seemed to finally knock Atemu out of his rage. His crimson eyes slowly became violet again. His rage had calmed considerably, and the bloodlust died for now. By then though, Yugi was already out of sight.  
  
"Yugi!" Atemu cried as he dove off the cliff's edge, beating his wings frantically to gain more speed, desperate to save his friend.  
  
Yugi looked up and just made out Atemu flying down after him. He thought it was because Atemu still wanted to feed off him. But Yugi then felt that the wall of rage keeping him from mentally talking to Atemu had disappeared.  
  
Atemu saw that he was still too far from Yugi. He stopped beating his wings and pulled them in. He gained a lot of speed just from doing that. He quickly gained precious ground and reached out his hand. Yugi also reached his hand out. A few moments later, their hands met. Atemu then spread his wings and broke the dive. He pulled Yugi to his chest before wrapping one arm around Yugi's shoulders and the other under Yugi's knees. Yugi saw that Atemu's eyes were violet again.  
  
"Are you all right?" Atemu asked concerned.  
  
"I am now," Yugi responded.  
  
Atemu flew up and landed back on solid ground minutes later. He then put Yugi down and walked over towards the trees. He felt guilty about what he almost did to his best friend. 'I could've killed Yugi. I was so lost in rage when those people tried to eat him that I viewed everyone as my enemy,' he thought.  
  
Yugi walked over to the trees and stood next to Atemu. "So you're a vampire?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Yugi. I'm a vampire," Atemu responded. "I'm truly sorry for what happened," he added.  
  
"Don't be sorry Atemu. You weren't yourself," Yugi said.  
  
"I could've hurt or killed you," Atemu protested. "Whenever my eyes turn crimson, it means that I've lost control of my anger. My bloodlust dramatically increases at that point. It didn't matter that I fed earlier."  
  
"But you didn't hurt or kill me. You snapped out of your anger in time and saved me," Yugi said. "Don't let this get to you." Then he hugged Atemu.  
  
Atemu smiled and hugged back. He didn't know what he'd do without Yugi. _You truly are my light, the light to my darkness_ Then he scooped Yugi up with no effort whatsoever. "Let's head back," Atemu said before flying off.  
  
"Why did those people try to eat me?" Yugi asked, feeling the pain of his injuries. He was on adrenaline when running from Atemu. But he felt his injuries more than ever now that this adrenaline was gone.  
  
"They're cannibals Yugi. Cannibals eat other people even though they're people themselves," Atemu responded. "I've unfortunately had a few run-ins with them during my reign as pharaoh. But I showed them why they should fear me instead of me fearing them."  
  
"So those missing people reports on the news..." Yugi began.  
  
"Yes Yugi. I killed those people. When I got my body back, my vampire traits also returned since I was born a vampire. Not being able to feed in 5,000 years had dramatically increased my bloodlust. The only way to satisfy it was to completely drain a lot of people of their blood. I have to drink blood once a day. Each day I don't feed makes my bloodlust stronger," Atemu interrupted. "I didn't want to feed from you or your friends and family so I snuck out to find prey," he added.  
  
"How can you survive in daylight?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The superstitions about vampires are mostly false. Vampires can live in daylight, crosses and holy objects donet affect us one bit, and garlic is actually something we love to eat. But only I am immune to wooden stakes because I am immortal," Atemu responded.  
  
Then Yugi thought of something. "You said you fed earlier. Was it that hybrid that you fed from?" he said.  
  
"Yes, I did feed from the hybrid. I didn't get the chance to feed yesterday. Because of that, my bloodlust got stronger. Before the hybrid came, you were the only source of blood. It took all my willpower not to feed from you. I'm actually glad that the hybrid captured me. I could feed from it instead of you. Also, it had enough blood to satisfy my bloodlust without me having to drain it dry. If I had fed from you, I would've killed you, which is not what I want to happen," Atemu said.  
  
The rest of the flight was quiet. Atemu was over the place where the lifeboat was in half an hour. But he continued flying through the air. About an hour later, he saw a cave. He landed outside the entrance and put Yugi down. Then a dark blue aura engulfed Atemu's hand. He put it on Yugi's chest and let his magic flow through Yugi's body. Yugi felt his injuries disappearing. Soon, there was no trace of an injury on Yugi's arm or leg. Then they went inside the cave.  
  
Well, here's the end of the first chapter. As I said, the general idea was to have Yugi and Atemu stranded on a deserted island, but I figured that I could write a lot more action if I had the island be very dangerous. I also figured that there would be even more action if I had Atemu be something more than just a mortal with Shadow Magic. Moving right along, preview for Chapter 2: Wrath of the Fire Mountain: The search for Yugi and Atemu begins. But things quickly go downhill for the rescuers and Yugi and Atemu's friends. On the island, Yugi and Atemu find themselves dealing with more of the Seren tribe's people. However, one of the people successfully captures Yugi, and he is sentenced to be sacrificed to the fire mountain. Can Atemu stop the ritual in time? Stay tuned to find out.  
  



End file.
